<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storm Child by uhnonnymouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585367">Storm Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhnonnymouse/pseuds/uhnonnymouse'>uhnonnymouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of Man and Myth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Angst, Attempted Murder, Gen, Janus is trying his best, Parent-Child Relationship, and Remy is...there, basically Virgil is a baby, child Virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhnonnymouse/pseuds/uhnonnymouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a human child in Janus’ garden. It sat in the bed of persian violets, crushing the delicate flowers with its tiny body. It looked up at Janus with big, dark eyes as it heard him open the mesh door. With a sigh, Janus sat down the sack of soil on the porch, and turned to go back inside.</p><p>But not before sending a snake to take care of the child.</p><p>-</p><p>Or the story of Deceit, an estranged god living alone in a forest, raising the child that quite literally shows up on his doorstep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of Man and Myth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storm Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically: a fantasy Sanders Sides mythos inspired by greek myths. the plan is a series of interlocking short stories about the sides as god-figures.<br/>first up: Janus and Virgil's story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a human child in Janus’ garden.</p><p> </p><p>It sat in the bed of persian violets, crushing the delicate flowers with its tiny body. Its presence was similarly small, Janus noted with distaste, as all humans tended to be. It looked up at Janus with big, dark eyes as it heard him open the mesh door.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Janus sat down the sack of soil on the porch, and turned to go back inside.</p><p> </p><p>But not before sending a snake to take care of the child.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Janus returned later in the day, he expected to see a fat snake.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he was met with the same human child, gripping the deceased snake by its head to drag it across the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“What,” Janus said.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hiss!” </em> The child responded.</p><p> </p><p>At a loss, Janus went back inside.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It stormed that night, and Janus slept restlessly. The wails and cries from the infant in his garden shook his humble cabin, as did the beating rain and thunder.</p><p> </p><p>Upon waking for the fifth time within the same hour, Janus promised that if the child had not died to the chill by morn, he would do it himself.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>As the sun rose above the horizon, light streaming delicately through the dense moss-covered trees, Janus sat on the porch and watched the child shake dewdrops off the petals of chrysanthemums.</p><p> </p><p>The child was pale and sickly, its scrunched round face ugly and dark hair thin. Its large eyes took in all it saw with unfounded curiosity, and wore a cloth diaper.</p><p> </p><p>Janus recalled distantly how human infants came into being, nose scrunching at the crudity of it. He had been under the impression that human children were quite helpless until a certain age, but perhaps something had changed since the last time he ventured outside his forest.</p><p> </p><p>“It does not matter.” Janus muttered to himself, standing before the child. “No human can survive the wrath of a god.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus held up his arms, then two more, then another pair. His left eye held a striking pain that ran through his entire body, and a deep hiss rung lowly through his being.</p><p> </p><p>The child looked up at him with wide, wide eyes...</p><p> </p><p>...and giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Janus lowered his hands.</p><p> </p><p>No fear marked its face. Infact, it seemed a bit disappointed the show had stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Janus crouched before the child, reaching as far down to its level before he’d be kneeling in the soil.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he said to it. “But any trouble, and I’ll crush your fragile little soul.”</p><p> </p><p>So Janus, the Half-Man-Half-Beast, known by mortal’s as the vengeful and fraudulent Deceit, ruler of all things false and corrupt, brought a child into his house.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The child caused much trouble.</p><p> </p><p>It cried more than it slept, it was messy and required constant attention. It got into everything. It especially had a fondness for the cupboards, banging pots and pans together and stacking fragile jars of spices and herbs.</p><p> </p><p>But, despite many attempts, Janus stopped before he struck the child. Everytime he came up with a different excuse, a different exception, another promise of next time.</p><p> </p><p>Janus, of course, knew the real reason he would not kill the child. Not even he could keep secrets from himself. But just because he knew did not mean he must confront it; denial was just as useful a tool as any.</p><p> </p><p>So he let the child live. He cared for it, and kept it from hurting itself, and fed it what he imagined human infants ate. And he did this for months.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Janus is awoken by cries, as he had been several nights before. He sighed, rolling onto his stomach, promising himself one more minute before he got up.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the crying stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Mid-wail. Just ceases.</p><p> </p><p>Janus stood up quickly, grabbing and lighting the lantern on his nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>The child slept in a wooden trough Janus built, padded with quilts and blankets. The cabin was small, two rooms with a small alcove for the wood burning stove and storage for dry foods. Janus had cleared out a corner of the larger room that acted as both his dining and lounge area for the wooden trough to sit, near one of the only windows.</p><p> </p><p>The child laid still in its bed. Looming over it, a tall shadow.</p><p> </p><p>“Step away from the infant.”</p><p> </p><p>The shadow immediately dissipates, revealing a man dressed in a simple tunic and leather jacket, eyes covered by shaded goggles.</p><p> </p><p>“My, my, Dee, you naughty rapscallion. Who’d you manage to knock up while I was out? I need all the deets, babes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Remy.” Janus hissed, taking a threatening step closer. “The child is not mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what? You planning to eat them or something?” Janus could feel Remy trying to read him. “Or, wait, OMG! Dee Dee, don’t tell me...have you gone soft??”</p><p> </p><p>Something must’ve slipped through that was confirmation to him, because Remy squealed, jumping up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh! That is so cute! Wait till Emi hears about this--”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh! You’ll wake it!” Janus whispered, glancing down at the child.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah, no, I made sure they’ll sleep till morning.” Remy leaned over the trough, booping the child’s nose. “No nightmares guaranteed!”</p><p> </p><p>“And,” Janus hissed, pulling Remy away from the trough. “You mustn’t tell <em> anyone </em> about the child.” Janus was just as taken aback by his protectiveness as Remy looked. What was that about?</p><p> </p><p>Remy looked back and the child, then to Janus, raising an eyebrow. “Whatever you say, babes.”</p><p> </p><p>Sensing he was in for a long night, Janus wanted desperately to go make himself some tea. Still, the prospect of turning his back on Remy made his scales itch.</p><p> </p><p>“So, are they a boy or a girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way you’re so sheltered you don’t know that--”</p><p> </p><p>“No, yes, of course I know!” Janus <em> needed </em> that tea. “If I remember correctly, human gender is more...complicated than just that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah, duh. But you gotta call the kid something. They can always change it when they’re older.”</p><p> </p><p>“A...boy, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Remy nodded sagely, finally distancing himself from the trough to lounge on Janus’ favorite chair. “So, like, I doubt you named the poor thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t seem important,” Janus went to start the kettle.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh, whatever you say, Dee. You can just admit the only names you came up with were Geryon or Adonis or other evil-sounding bull. Do you have any coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Janus answered, fully not knowing what coffee was. Oh, the nuisances of detaching yourself from human society for so long. He made Remy some green tea, the plainest he had. “I haven’t thought of any names, ‘evil’ or otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus had thought of one name. But he did not wish to give it to the child.</p><p> </p><p>Janus and Remy settle down to converse well into the night. He cusses Janus out for the tea he gives him, but drinks it none-the-less. He answers all of Janus’ questions about the outside world, how it has changed in his absence. The humans still war, although with different alliances and for different reasons. Beasts still walk the mortal plains, despite all that has been done to rid of them. Remy even informs him that there are those that still pray to Janus, despite all his shrines being long forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Remy does not ask Janus many questions. He has never been good at holding a conversation both ways, and Janus is thankful for that.</p><p> </p><p>Once Janus was satisfied with what he had learned, he broached the real topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you come here, Remy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, what? Am I not allowed to drop by for a chat from time to time? Honestly, Dee Dee, the pole up your ass is longer than Logic’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t avoid the subject. What have you came here to tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>Remy went silent, and although Janus could not tell because of the goggles, it seemed his gaze lingered on the child. He watched Remy patiently, waiting for him to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Patto--, er, Morality has done it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus’ breathing ceased. His fingernails sunk into the palms of his hands. His left eye burned.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was it?” Janus asked lowly, astonished at how calm his voice sounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Himself.” Remy answered gravely, any humor in his voice absent. “But it’s different this time. He’s still alive, but he’s extremely ill. Logic fears…”</p><p> </p><p>Remy’s voice was stolen by the light night breeze. His goggles still trained on the child, Remy spoke in a whisper so faint Janus nearly thought he imagined it.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve sent me to request your help.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus stood from his chair. “Leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deceit--”</p><p> </p><p>“LEAVE!”</p><p> </p><p>Remy, now illuminated by stark yellow light, stood up and scrambled to the window.</p><p> </p><p>Janus smiled cruelly at him. “I’m very thankful for you visit, Remy. We should definitely do this more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Remy glanced down at the child one last time. “He really needs a name, you know. Kinda cruel not to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t want to be cruel. Goodbye, Remy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ciao.”</p><p> </p><p>With a weak salute, Remy disappeared into the night.</p><p> </p><p>Janus cried well into the sunrise.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It has been several month since Remy’s visit, and Janus has yet to give the child a name.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Janus hears from inside. He immediately drops the emptied bottle of goat milk into the wash tub, peaking his head through the doorway to stare at the toddler on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” He asks him.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looks up at him. “No, no, no!” He cries, waving around two broken halves of the linked wooden snake.</p><p> </p><p>Up until that point, Janus viewed the child as a liability, something that he took care of because he had no other choice. But as he watched him flail his arms angrily, crying and babbling the only word he knew, Janus realize.</p><p> </p><p>This child was a person. A real person.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh, sh, shhh.” Janus hushed softly, kneeling before the boy, picking him up, setting him in his lap. “It’s alright. I will fix it. Decei--” Janus choked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Janus </em>will fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s name comes to him in a dream.</p><p> </p><p>At first he believes this to be Remy’s doing, but his dreams always leave a dry mouth upon waking. This dream had the taste of an Auguste’s rain.</p><p> </p><p>It’s storming in the dream. Janus is a raven, flying against the rain. Below him is the ocean, reaching up again and again to pull him under.</p><p> </p><p>All Janus knows is he must get to the other side of the ocean. He does not know why, or for what reason, but he knows that if he does not, it will cost someone their life.</p><p> </p><p>So he struggles against the wind, ignores the scrashed waves beneath him, and flys on.</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up slowly, a single word at the forefront of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiny footsteps scramble above Janus, Virgil bounding down the loft quickly. He’d built it for the boy after realizing the the child would need a space of his own. It was small, but Virgil had made do.</p><p> </p><p>“How many deer did you shoot?” Virgil asks in place of a greeting. “Did any get away? Did you come across the Beast? Was it scary?”</p><p> </p><p>“There was no beast,” Janus chuckled, hanging up his coat to dry. The winter this year was rough, much worse then he had seen in years. Usually the forest saw nothing more than a light coating of snow and dropped temperatures, but this year he was lucky he had enough blankets for themselves and the goats.</p><p> </p><p>“What if it was hiding from you?” Virgil gasped, eyes going wide. “What if it <em> followed you? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil began shaking, checking outside the frost-covered window. Janus kneeled before him, turning him around to face him.</p><p> </p><p><em> “There was no beast.” </em> Janus repeated. “Now, are you gonna help me with these deer or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s eyes brightened, running up the loft again to grab his coat.</p><p> </p><p>Janus had gotten two deer, a doe and a buck, having gutted them in the field. He usually avoided hunting if he could, but the winter had destroyed most of his crops and he refused to bring any harm to the goats.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the entire afternoon in the small shed down the hill from the cabin, skinning and salting meat.</p><p> </p><p>Afterward, Virgil insisted they play in the snow.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be dark soon.” Janus said, looking to the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Wet, cold snow smacked him just below the jaw, and Janus quickly turned on a giggling Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you are so done.”</p><p> </p><p>*<br/><br/>Janus sits on his butt, soaking wet and freezing cold. Only a foot away, Virgil rolled on the ground with laughter, his shrieks echoing into the sunset.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember the last time he was this happy.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Janus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell me about the Beast?”</p><p> </p><p>Janus sighs, setting down his book. He looked down at Virgil, sitting contently on the ground, arms and head resting on the armrest of Janus’ chair.</p><p> </p><p>Janus regrets ever mentioning <em> any </em> beasts, especially the idea of one living in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no beast living in the forest.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’ve <em> seen </em> it!”</p><p> </p><p>Janus freezes.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Virgil nods vigorously. “It lurks in the corners of the loft, peaking out from the shadows! I’ve seen it, with big reflective eyes and taunting smile.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was no beast.” Janus scowled. “Only your imagination.”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking the scowl was directed at him, Virgil slinked off the armrest.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling bad, Janus said: “But that doesn’t mean there’s no such thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s little head popped back up. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“There do exists beasts that walk this earth.” Virgil mouthed <em> “Really?” </em> in awe, and Janus nodded. “Giant snakes as thick as tree trunks and longer then whole cities; birds with feathers shining brighter than the sun; horrific amalgamations of dozens of animals.”</p><p> </p><p>A streak of horror crept into Virgil’s face. “What’s keeping them outside of the forest?”</p><p> </p><p>“The greatest beast of them all.”</p><p> </p><p>Janus leaned forward, looking Virgil in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a dad?”</p><p> </p><p>Janus looks up from the bowl he was whittling from a tree stump. “Where did you learn that word?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil held up the book he was reading. It had been nearly eight years since Janus had found him in his garden. It was at this point Janus realized that Virgil needs to read and write. </p><p> </p><p>He had few books fit to teach a child to read, most of them dusty old philosophy texts that were probably outdated anyways. But he was able to scrounge up a couple that worked just fine.</p><p> </p><p>Teaching Virgil to read was difficult, just not in the ways he was expecting.</p><p> </p><p>“A dad, or father, is a…” Janus rolled his tongue in his mouth. “...a male caregiver. To a child.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil just cocked his head.</p><p> </p><p>“And a mom, or mother, is the female counterpart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Virgil looked down at the book, then up at Janus. “Are you my dad?” He asked, a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He hoped this day would never come. “Not all caregivers are moms or dads.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” He said again, looking even more lost. “What’s the difference?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough questions.” Janus says, standing up, leaving his bowl half-done. “Goats need feeding.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’d make a good dad…” He hears as he walks briskly out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“So.” Janus asked the darkness. “Why are you spying on us?”</p><p> </p><p>No reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious, Remy.”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next year, the winter is just as rough. Maybe even worse.</p><p> </p><p>Having feared that would be the case, Janus had made sure to prepare. Unfortunately, not even that was enough, and Janus had to hunt even more than last year.</p><p> </p><p>Deer and elk were few and far between, and the ones he did find were skinny. He’d spend days out hunting, leaving Virgil alone in the house.</p><p> </p><p>It was after one of these particularly long outings that Janus returned home to an empty house.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil!” He yelled upon entry, as he always did.</p><p> </p><p>When he heard no response, he yelled again.</p><p> </p><p>And again.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t funny, Virgil! Don’t hide from me.” The loft was empty, as was his bedroom. They’re weren’t that many hiding places in the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil?!” He yelled into the garden, his voice carried by the wind down the hill. The goat pens were empty (save the goats). The food shed was empty.</p><p> </p><p>Janus went back inside and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The sun had set. His front door opened, snow falling onto the rug.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was a quivering, sniffling mess. His face was nearly blue from the cold. He immediately passed Janus to sit by the furnace, shredding his soaked clothes as he went.</p><p> </p><p>Janus lets Virgil warm up for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was lonely.” Virgil said. “I went looking for you. I thought you might’ve…”</p><p> </p><p>Janus stood slowly, afraid of falling down. He reached down to grab Virgil’s shoulder, turn him to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you ever,” Janus whispered. “EVER!” He screamed. “Leave this house, you understand me?!”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was crying. “I- I- I- I’m sorry--”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Even Janus flinched at how angry and raw his voice sounded. He’s never spoken to Virgil this way. “I don’t EVER want you out of my sight again, you here me? And when I’m not here, you fucking LISTEN to me and stay inside this goddamn house.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil sobbed, shrinking away from Janus’ grip desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“Pestilent child.” Janus spat, turning to his room, leaving Virgil broken on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we celebrate my birthday?” Virgil asks sometime around when he would be, maybe, eleven.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know when you were born.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>Janus ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>“Janus, were am I from?”</p><p> </p><p>Janus gave him a tight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Nowhere you have to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell were you doing in my room!?” Virgil screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you tearing up my books?” Janus hissed, holding up the mutilated textbook.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re dusty old tomes? You never even touch those!”</p><p> </p><p>“Answer the question, Virgil.”</p><p> </p><p>“I needed paper, alright?! But you would’ve never known that, because you never fucking talk to me!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Language.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“God, shut up! You drive me fucking crazy! You lock me in this shitty little hut, and when I try to express myself, you lose your fucking mind!”</p><p> </p><p>“If this is you ‘expressing yourself,’ I fail to see how my reaction is inappropriate.”</p><p> </p><p>“AGH! I HATE you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I RAISED you!”</p><p> </p><p>“AND LOOK HOW WELL YOU FUCKING DID! You’ve never trusted me with ANYTHING! I don’t know who I fucking am! Do other people even exist? Or are you my personnel hell?”</p><p> </p><p>Janus’ eye burned. “You want to know the truth, Virgil? You really want to know?” Something must’ve showed on his face, because Virgil took several steps back. Janus gripped his arm before he could get far.</p><p> </p><p>“LET GO!” Virgil shrieked, trying to pry Janus away.</p><p> </p><p>“I found you in my garden, Virgil. You were just a baby.” Janus felt himself smiling. “I tried to kill you. But you <em> wouldn’t. Die. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“STOP! You’re hurting me!”</p><p> </p><p>Janus looked down to see that alongside the one, two more hands gripped Virgil’s arm. He was suddenly aware of the pain vibrating through his body, the yellow light reflecting in Virgil’s eyes, the bruising grip he had on him…</p><p> </p><p>“I said,” Virgil breathed unevenly. <b>“LET ME GO!”</b></p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Janus wakes that morning, he’s disoriented. His head pounds. He doesn’t remember how he had gotten on the floor. The last thing he recalled was Virgil yelling at him…</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was not in the house. He was not in the garden, or the goat pen, or the shed.</p><p> </p><p>Janus sat and waited.</p><p> </p><p>He waited a long, long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Virgil is about fourteen at the end there btw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>